Justine Le Fleur
thumb thumb 'Overview' Justine LeFleur is a fashion designer in service to Kylie. Her nickname from Eric is Babydoll. Her other nickname is Juju. 'Personality' Justine is very quiet and timid. She has a gentle demeanor and often seems on the wistfully sad side. She also can be a brat and a pain! 'Rumor has it...' New Rumors *Justine is now on to another Regnant - Mortimer Shank! * Apparently Kylie and Justine are engaged! D'Awwww! ** Everyones getting engaged lately it seems, whats in the Kingsmouth air? * I heard something about her, Kylie, a giant cross, and bondage gear! * The hardest-working ghoul in Kingsmouth! Looks like she may sneak in and single-handedly negotiate a deal between the Kylie and and Haunts that none of the 'Grown Up' Vampires can do on their own... ** That's not what I hear. Things seem to be no better between Kylie and at least some of the Haunts. Justine knows all about that, probably, from what Phineas did to her to get at Kylie. * The girl's more than a pretty face - she's learned in her time as a ghoul, and she has tricks up her sleeve. * She's a survivor - wouldn't be surprised if she outlived her Mistress. * Someone has been running her mouth. Who's going to be the one to close it? * Justine threw down $27,000 for dates at the Charity Auction! Wonder how the Tiny Crusader is going to react to that... ** Not only that, Yoshiko spent 10K on her... I hear Kylie is going to hit the roof. * Not the most graceful or skilled of dancers but she does so with such passion and care-free wonder that it's hard to keep your eyes off her. She was observed dancing when Caim, the Blind Seeker put on a little performance at the Art Association. * Justine's move from Aikiko to Kylie moved Aikiko from the top influential kindred in the city... Just how much mortal influence does she have, and can she really be that good in bed? Old Rumors *Justine broke-up with Timothy, Is Aikiko going to keep both ghouls or get rid one of them now? ** Word is she blames Isrieal, which is the real reason why Kylie attacked Robert, to get at her. * Justine made many of the dresses at the Victorian Ball, including Kylie's and Mother's. * Did you see Justine at Sam's Manumission? It was like he was Justin Beiber and she was the most fantatic Belieber ever. **Does that mean he gets someone excited without the use of Majesty? Such a cute couple. *Word is Justine takes too much of Callum's attention, so Alana kicked her out of the the house. *She spends a lot of time with Callum Hamilton, appears he's going to take ownership of her soon. * She has mastered Auspex, taking after Regnant with an innocent face and yet great powers of understanding. * She has befriended Kylie and seems very interested in her angels. She says angels whisper to her! * Justine seems like your typical submissive ghoul, but the girl actually does a lot more behind the scenes than most people realize. *She is moving on to the next round of Lady Vivian's Fashion Show. *Justine lost all her memories while serving Athan. * Ever since Athanasius Michaelides death, Justine has been behaving strangely. Rumor has it she's been completely fucked up by his dominate, and believes herself to be a broken sex doll? * Justine is deeply in love with her regnant. She has felt like that ever since she saw him for the first time. ** Isn't it supposed to take at least a couple of days before the bond is established? *** Not for some Dragons, it seems. *** She's 18 and in love; the''Italic text'' 'love at first sight' thing is bullshit romanticism. She sucked him down three nights like everyone else. Category:Active PC Category:Ghouls Category:PCs